Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the dispensing of fuel and in particular to a fuel nozzle lever, a fuel nozzle and a method of operating a fuel nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention has been developed primarily for use when dispensing fuel from a self-serve fuel station and will be described with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use.
The vast majority of prior art fuel nozzles share some basic design features. They generally have a hand piece which is gripped by the user""s palm, allowing the user""s fingers to squeeze a trigger toward the hand piece to actuate a fuel flow. Typically the trigger is biased toward the closed position. Hence, if a user wishes to maintain fuel flow for an extended period, for example to fill up the tank of a car, it is necessary to maintain the squeezing pressure on the trigger for an extended period.
It has been appreciated by the inventor that the prior art nozzles and the above described method of operation can present significant difficulties for those with reduced hand strength, for example the elderly and people with hand related disabilities such as rheumatoid or osteoarthritis or broken bones. Indeed, even people with merely a smaller than average hand span can experience difficulties. Such people can experience problems such as cramping, discomfort and pain when continuously squeezing a fuel nozzle trigger for an extended time. Further, people who are particularly susceptible to these type of problems may be unable to effectively operate fuel nozzles at all.
A partial solution to this problem is provided by some prior art nozzles which include a latch which can be used to maintain the trigger in the open position without the necessity of exerting any force. The latch can subsequently be disengaged once the required amount of fuel has been dispensed. However many jurisdictions have passed laws banning the used of latches, especially in self serve fuel stations where the customer is entrusted with the operation of the fuel nozzle. An example, of such a restriction is provided by Australian Standard AS1940-1993 6.4.2. This provision effectively restricts the use of latches, including objects such as fuel caps or keys, which keep the nozzle in an open state to fuel stations which are not of the xe2x80x9cself servexe2x80x9d variety.
It has been further appreciated by the inventor that the prior art design of fuel nozzles encourages the user to grip and actuate the nozzle using a power grip. This is the type of grip which involves holding an object between the flexed fingers and the palm. Such a grip is not well suited to those suffering from a lack of hand strength or a hand related disability.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
It is an advantage of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.
Accordingly, in a first aspect, the invention provides a lever for use with a fuel nozzle having a trigger disposed intermediate a hand piece and a hand guard, said trigger being laterally displaceable toward said hand piece so as to actuate a fuel flow, said lever including:
an elongate member having a handle disposed adjacent a distal end and a fulcrum disposed adjacent a proximate end, said fulcrum being adapted to engage said hand guard; and
nozzle engagement means connected to said elongate member, said nozzle engagement means including a bearing disposed for engagement with said trigger such that, in use, the handle is rotatable with respect to said fulcrum so as to displace said trigger toward said hand piece.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a lever for use with a fuel nozzle having a trigger disposed intermediate a hand piece and a hand guard, said trigger being laterally displaceable toward said hand piece so as to actuate a fuel flow, said lever including:
an elongate member having a handle disposed adjacent a distal end and nozzle engagement means disposed adjacent a proximate end, said nozzle engagement means including a bearing disposed for engagement with said hand guard; and a fulcrum connected to said elongate member intermediate said distal and proximate ends, said fulcrum being engagable with said trigger such that, in use, the handle is rotatable about said fulcrum so as to displace said trigger toward said band piece.
Both of the above arrangements advantageously reduce the stresses associated with continuously maintaining a nozzle trigger in an open position. Desirably, the lever allows a user to operate the nozzle using a precision grip rather than a power grip. A precision grip involves pinching an object between the flexor aspect of the fingers and that of the opposing thumb and is a type of grip which is far more suited to people suffering hand impairment and lack of strength.
The preferred embodiment is designed to ensure that the biasing of the trigger pushes the lever to a retracted position if continuous pressure is not applied to the handle whilst in operation, thereby stopping fuel flow. This is aided by the use of a bearing on the nozzle engagement means by minimizing the friction associated with rotating the lever between the extended and retracted positions. Hence, the invention is more likely to meet the requirements of Australian Standard AS1940-1993 6.4.2., as mentioned above. The minimisation of friction provided by the bearing also assists in the use of the lever by those with lesser hand strength.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a fuel nozzle adapted to selectively control a flow of fuel from a reservoir and out of an aperture provided in the nozzle, said flow being regulated by a valve which is, in turn, regulated by the position of an elongate member rotatably mounted to said nozzle, and wherein said elongate member may have a length of greater than about 12 cm.
The length of the elongate member assists in operation of the fuel nozzle by those with lesser hand strength by increasing the mechanical advantage. In one preferred embodiment, the length of the elongate member may exceed 15 cm.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of operating a fuel nozzle having a trigger disposed intermediate a hand piece and a hand guard, said trigger being laterally displaceable toward said hand piece so as to actuate a fuel flow, said method including the steps of:
providing a lever in accordance with either the first or second aspects of the invention;
ensuring that the nozzle engagement means is in a retracted position;
engaging the fulcrum with the nozzle;
rotating the handle such that the nozzle engagement means engages the nozzle;
rotating the handle such that the nozzle engagement means is in an extended position, thereby causing fuel to flow through said nozzle; and
rotating the handle such that the nozzle engagement means returns to the retracted position, thereby stopping the fuel flow.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.